Why RO Welcomes Death
by SmaugTheSeductive
Summary: A heart wrenching tale about love, loss and the ability to move on


**Why R.O Welcomes Death**

2 dads walked up onto the stage closely followed by R.O who was wearing a green dress. (He also had a blonde wig on with green high heels). R.O frowned and sighed glancing at 2 Dads, "I don't want 7 hundred anymore I want a thousand" he said glaring at 2 Dads.

2 Dads grinned, "Oh R.O you know I don't have that kind of money in my undies" he said punching R.O in the shoulder and then suddenly BAM BAM BAM R.O dropped down dead on the ground, his blood ran onto the ground, 2 Dads was shot to in the eye and then in the stomach he guts poured out of the hole the bullet had made.

Nav screamed and X.O fainted. Buffer stood up and attacked the man who had shot his fellow crew members. The man well should I saw women was BOMBER! "What the fuck Bomber!" Yelled spider running towards his brothers side.

Nav quickly ran towards her son and stroked his hair, "Oh my beautiful 2 Dads" she said her tears falling onto her sons forehead. Charge started punching Bombers face in while C.O was being a dick head by seeing how the X was doing after fainting. Swain had rushed to his Son in laws and his sons side and had started treating them.

"Leo? Wheres Leo?" cried R.O as Swain started treating him. Swain let his tears fall, "It's alright Robert it's me your father in law Swain not Buff" said Swain putting pressure onto the wound.

"Robbie, I can't see out of my left eye" said 2 Dads as Spider put his own T -shirt onto 2 Dads eye. A shout was heard from the bar at the Pub.

"BROTHER!" Shouted Chefo doing a wicked, cool jump over the counter and running towards 2 Dads. Buffer quickly ran to 2 Dads side.

"Son it's ok" said Buffer holding his Son's hand tightly. Swain who had finished helping R.O helped R.O towards the dying 2 Dads.

"Leo?" said R.O falling down beside 2 Dads side. 2 Dads was silent, R.O burst into tears.

"Hey there Sexy don't start crying over me yet" Coughed 2 Dads. R.O smiled slightly and grabbed 2 Dads other hand.

"Hey there Leo Lion" sniffed R.O.

Nav burst into tears, "Oh my little brave lion" she cried. Swain pulled his wife into a hug, Buffer stroked 2 Dads hair and a tear ran down his cheek.

Chefo, Spider, Charge and C.O where now beating Bomber up so bad that her blood was bleeding. Charge used his wicked, cool Jedi powers to smash Bomber into a wall. Chefo then grabbed his REALLY sharp knife and stabbed Bomber in the heart. Spider called on his fellow spiders to come and enter Bombers body to make a web and well C.O is the captain so he made Bomber walk the plank into a box of Chefo's sharpest knives.

"Don't die babe" said R.O kissing 2 Dads forehead. "We haven't even gotten married yet" he cried. 2 Dads smirked.

"Well then Robbie *Cough Cough* wanna get married?" Said 2 Dads. R.O smiled and hugged 2 Dad tightly.

"Yes, but we don't know anybody who can priest?" said R.O.

"Everyone Calm the Fuck down I got this" said Charge grabbing his handy dandy Bible. And before anybody could say anything he started, "Time for the vows".

"Ah Charge thats not how it starts" said C.O.

"Shut the fuck up this is how the real thing goes ya nob" said Charge "And anyway us Jedi's invented marriage".

"Charge your a Jedi?" Everyone said.

"Shut the Fuck up before I fuck up your lives forever" said Charge calmly before looking back at his Bible.

"Leo, what can I say, I love you, you will always be in my heart, I will stay with you when the nights are getting cold and I will ALWAYS love you" said R.O.

"Ah Robbie I love you and I will always dream of you every night, you are my life and my only love" Said 2 Dads. Everyone burst out into tears but Charge.

"Everyone FUCK UP!" said Charge making everyone shut up.

"Now Robert do you take Leo to be your husband?" Asked Charge. Robert nodded.

"Leo do you take Robert to be your Husband?" asked Charge. 2 Dads nodded.

Charge took in a deep breath and was about to skip to the end when 2 Dads gave one big wheeze of defeat and died.

"No…" cried Nav into Swains arm. Buffer sprayed some manly tears over his dead sons body. Chefo and Spider sat on the ground crying their little eyes out. R.O didn't make a sound he didn't even move, he just sat there, the world seemed pointless now that his lion wasn't there to protect him. 2 Tears fell from Charges eyes.

"Charge are you crying?" started C.O. Charge shook his head.

"No some of my sunscreen creeped…. into…. my" Tears where now pouring like rain from Charges eyes.

"Um Charge….." said C.O as more tears flooded out. Charge looked away.

"I used the whole bottle ok! It all creeped up on me!" he yelled. Everyone quickly stayed silent, before Charge could start jeding peoples dick holes off.

X who had finally reawakened yawned. "Whats new jackasses" she said kicking 2 Dads in his face. Buffer, Swain, R.O, Spider, Chefo, C.O, Nav, E.T who had just come out from the ocean and even Charge started beating the living shit out of X breaking every bone in her body even her bones bones where crying and breaking.

Soon the X was dead on the ground. "Well looks like it's time for a funeral….." sighed C.O, everyone looked at Charge.

"What the fuck do you want me to do about it!" he yelled.

Swain looked at Charge, "Um you can do weddings so why can't you…." Swain was interrupted.

"Why do you always want me to do things! It gives me the shits! Now excuse me but I have to go to the bathroom to wipe some shit from me asshole!" Yelled Charge ripping some bible pages from his bible to us as toilet paper.

Everyone hardly seemed to notice Charges sudden outburst, R.O was in a group hug with Chefo and Spider and C.O, Swain, Buffer and Nav where crying and hugging.

 **2 Years later**

Life had passed on, Nav now had two jobs now that the X was dead. She was now the XO and she was still the Nav, C.O was still in charge of the big Navy ship, Buffer was always leading the attacks on other boats now, Spider was now Swains apprentice because Bomber had died, Swain was lead medic, Chefo was the CHEF (No fucking way - Charge), Charge was still the mechanic, what about R.O? I hear you ask well R.O was still the radio operator, he enjoyed life just like 2 dads would of wanted, but he never found another person to love and when death came R.O welcomed it, because who was welcoming him? Leo the Lion of corse….

\- Holly


End file.
